


Distance Makes For Desperation

by bovaria



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5814388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bovaria/pseuds/bovaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean helps the reader through some stress after three weeks of separation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distance Makes For Desperation

You had had a bad day, plain and simple. It was full of complaints from your employees and from your clients alike. By the end of the first half of your work day you wanted to smack whoever walked into your office to ask for something. All the little things seemed to have piled up to create a giant clusterfuck of irritation and you found yourself missing your boyfriend more than you could bear.

You were never one to interrupt Dean’s life. He lived quite a different one from yours, moving from one place to another in search for cases. He hunted monsters, something you never really got into despite having been attacked by one when you were 20. He had saved you from the creature’s clutches and sparks had ignited from that one encounter, prompting him to keep coming back to you despite sometimes traveling thousands of miles.

At one point in your relationship, he had asked you to go with him. The desire to have you next to him every day trumped over wanting to keep you safe from what he hunted after and in the midst of pressing you closer and soft kisses, he had offered you a permanent place in the passenger seat of his Impala.

You had shaken your head. Despite the adoration for him fogging your thoughts, you had declined his invitation. You knew he was asking out of desperation, wanting to not part from you. Despite this, you knew that he’d come to regret this soon enough. And so would you.

You had made a life of your own, one that you didn’t want to leave, in spite of having a tall, alluring blonde man who smiled with crinkled eyes hold out his hand for you to join him. It had taken you years to get to where you were and you weren’t going to throw it all away over a whim and a heart that only wanted to stay in bed with your new love all day.

The day he left to go back to hunting, he had thanked you for being the level headed one. “I was ready to endanger you, honey,” he had said, smiling softly as he pecked your forehead. “And I’m sorry about that.” You had responded with a shake of your head, reassuring him that it was alright and you knew where it had all come from. After all, it was hard to be in love with someone you only saw once a month.

Arriving home, you tossed your bag and coat on the bed, disregarding the clutter that was forming as you began to take off your uncomfortable dress shirt and skirt. Your shoes decorated the very top of the pile as you placed them there and with a deep sigh, you made your way to the bathroom and stepped into your shower. The water was warm and you let it relax you, seep into your muscles and enable you to breathe a little easier.

Deciding to do nothing for the rest of the evening, you brushed your hair slowly after putting on a large, baggy t-shirt you had stolen from Dean’s duffel bag without him noticing. It had long ago lost his smell and with a tinge of gloom, you remembered that it had been almost three weeks since you had last seen him. There was always phone and Skype sex, but it wasn’t the same as having his smooth, warm skin slide against yours, nor have his firm muscles picking you up in the air as he thrust deep inside you with only his arms around your waist as anchor.

Your bare feet took you across the house and into the kitchen, where you opened the fridge to survey the food you had available and see if anything was edible. You could always order takeout, treat yourself to some pizza or Chinese. Deciding upon the latter, you were in the middle of dialing the local restaurant’s number when the front door burst open. Your heart skipped in panic before it fluttered excitedly as your eyes took in lustful green eyes and a handsome face. You had long ago given Dean a key to your home and it looked like he hadn’t misplaced it despite him saying he would.

Your smile was only half-painted on your lips when he strode over to where you were standing, eyes dark as his arms took you into his embrace and his mouth kissed you deeply. There was no foreplay, no teasing, none of the usual things Dean did to drive you crazy with anticipation. You could see the primal hunger in his eyes and the heat was immediate in pooling between your legs.

He smirked against your lips as his hands wandered down to your ass, cupping it with his long, slender fingers. Groaning at the sensation, you were putty in Dean’s hands as he stepped backwards and roughly set you down on your dining room table. The glass was cold against your bare thighs and your legs automatically parted to give Dean some space between them.

“I kept looking for this shirt,” he bit down on your shoulder. “Can’t say you don’t wear it better than I do, though.”

“Oh, I doubt that,” you scoffed, trailing fingers up and down his broad back.

“Fuck, baby, I could barely—” he was cut off by a loud moan when you decided to have your hand run down to his front and squeeze hard at the bulge in his jeans.

“Talk later,” you gasped, feeling yourself grow even wetter at just how achingly stiff he was. You imagined him entering you, stretching you and filling you to the brim, and your hips jerked up of their accord. Dean’s teasing smirk prompted a snort from you and he laughed against your cheek, the sound sending shivers down your spine. It had been too, too long.

“I _need_ to be inside you,” he said, voice but a whisper. Without a further delay, Dean’s hands flew down to the front of his jeans and quickly undid the button, zipper making you gnaw on your bottom lip as it was pulled down by those slender digits of his. You wanted them inside you after, have them extract orgasm after orgasm from you until you were but a quivering, moaning mess underneath Dean’s firm body.

You were knocked out of your reverie by the rustling of clothes and your eyes hungrily gazed as Dean pulled out his thick length, stiff and leaking at the tip. His nail raked against the tiny slit and you had to hold yourself back from getting down on your knees and worshipping his cock right there and then.

He shuffled closer to you, being restricted by his pants, which he had only pulled halfway down his thighs. Your fingers flitted over his dick and you licked your lips, wanting him between your lips, but Dean had other plans.

His hands gripped your waist and he pulled you until you had given in and laid flushed against the glass table, hips hanging off the edge and giving Dean enough give to enter you with ease. Gripping on to the base of his length, he groaned low in the back of his throat as he rubbed the head against your clit. You hissed in anticipation and your thighs opened wider.

Dean’s placed a palm flat on your pubic bone as he positioned his dick and before you could think to enjoy the sensation, the tip was already sheathed by your soaking walls. Pulling his head back in ecstasy, he continued to move forward until his hips were flush against your own. You felt him twitch inside you and that alone made a ripple of pleasure travel up your spine, bursting from your lips in a needy whine.

“S-shit, sweetheart,” he growled.

“F-fuck me hard,” you pleaded.

“No problem,” he shot you a wide smile before his lips crashed down on yours at the same time he pulled out before slamming back in. His thrusts turned animalistic as he pounded you into the table. The sound of pants and moans were joined by his skin slapping against your own and Dean mouthed at your breasts through the fabric of the t-shirt. The tip of his tongue flicked against your hard nipple and you arched your back sharply, pressing further into his mouth. The sensations were overwhelming you and every time Dean’s cock slammed into you, the head hit your sweet spot precisely.

You were reaching your peak within minutes and Dean lifted you from the glass surface as he felt you begin to orgasm. He wrapped his arms around your torso, pressing you against his chest and kissing your cheek as his hips continued their harsh fucking, relentless in their speed as you moaned loudly into Dean’s pectoral. Your orgasm prompted Dean’s own and his hips jerked sloppily as hot cum spurted out of his cock and began to fill you up.

Once the pleasure began to dissipate, you tilted your head upwards and shared a loving, gentle kiss with Dean. His eyes glinted with happiness as you both pulled away and without a word, Dean hoisted you up into his arms. Kicking the bedroom door close with the heel of his foot, Dean promised himself he wouldn’t let you come out of your room until he had satiated himself of his thirst.


End file.
